A magical place
by Kaelyan
Summary: Saison 1, épisode 11 - Les arcanes du souvenir (A magical place). Quand l'équipe retrouve Coulson. Quand Skye retrouve Phil, devrais-je dire...


Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Marvels Agents of SHIELD » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K

Genre : Romance / General

Personnages : Phil / Daisy

Situation temporelle : À la fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 1

Changements de situation : aucun

Dates d'écriture : 27/10/2017

Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **J'avais ça qui traînait dans les tiroirs depuis quelques mois, et j'étais en train de faire un peu de ménage, alors j'en profite pour vous le proposer :)**_

 ** _Je ne peux pas vous lister le nombre de scènes que j'ai espéré voir finir en Skoulson. Celle-ci est-l'une d'entre elle._**

 ** _Je pense que j'en ferai d'autre dans les semaines/mois à venir, mais je n'ai rien de prêt._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Note : pour ceux qui ne regardent pas la série en anglais, lorsqu'il parle de Tahiti, sa phrase "réflexe" est : It's a magical place. D'où le titre de la fic.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **A magical place**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Skye abat d'un coup de pied un énième soldat et regarde autour d'elle, le souffle court. Elle tremble, de tout son corps, parce que l'adrénaline est en train de retomber. Et parce qu'elle ne retrouve pas Coulson. Sa respiration s'accélère encore.

Elle repart en courant vers la maison la plus proche, mais elle n'est remplie que de mannequins.

« Non, non, non, où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? » demande-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle ravale les larmes qui lui brûlent les yeux et continue, encore et encore. Pièce après pièce. Maison après maison. Et puis elle a cherché dans tout le quartier qui lui était dévolu. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Ne sait pas quelle autre maison a été fouillée ou non. Elle veut aider May mais l'asiatique se débarrasse sans trop de peine de ses ennemis. Les deux femmes échangent un regard, et May fait non de la tête. Mais Skye ne peut plus supporter. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas _l_ 'avoir.

Elle tombe à genoux, serre les poings et lève la tête vers le ciel gris.

« COULSON ! » hurle-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle attend quelques secondes, elle espère. Mais rien. Quelque chose remonte depuis son cœur, se fraye un chemin dans sa trachée, et un sanglot lui arrache la gorge, se transformant en gémissement.

Puis une main s'abat sur son épaule.

« Debout ! » ordonne May, mais la plus jeune s'effondre complètement, éclatant en sanglots.

« Comment on va faire ? Comment je vais faire ? Sans lui... » elle lève un regard désespéré vers l'agent. « Je ne peux pas, Melinda. »

La plus vieille s'agenouille en face d'elle et lui caresse doucement la joue, essuyant les larmes, trop vite remplacées par d'autres.

« Je sais, Skye, » jure-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Mais on ne va pas abandonner sous prétexte qu'il est bien caché. Il sait qu'on est là. Peu importe où il est, tu l'as appelé assez fort pour qu'il t'entende. Et il se battra, Skye. Pour toi. Alors toi aussi. Bats-toi pour lui, je t'en prie, » lui demande-t-elle, sa main toujours sur la joue de la hackeuse.

Skye hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre. May se relève et lui tend la main. La brune s'en saisit et elle est remise sur ses pieds. Elle tangue un peu et Melinda la retient en posant une main dans son dos. Skye ouvre la bouche mais elle pose de nouveau une main sur sa joue.

« Ne me remercie pas, je le fait aussi pour lui. Il a besoin de toi, plus que de quiconque ici, » souffle-t-elle avant de se détourner et partir en courant vers une maison qu'elle n'a pas encore visité. Elle est à peine entrée qu'un hurlement jaillit.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La brune a l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Un déferlement de soulagement mêlé de panique l'emporte et elle titube une seconde avant de réussir à se reprendre et courir en direction du cri. Dans un état second, elle défonce la porte et l'homme qui se tenait derrière. Elle fait trois pièces avant qu'un bruit la conduise à l'étage. Il y a une femme, qui lui dit quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entend pas, elle voit juste ses lèvres bouger. Et puis la femme n'est plus là, soudain, mais elle s'en moque. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour ce qui se passe au fond de la pièce.

Coulson – _Oh mon Dieu, Phil !_ – est là, allongé, la tête dans une machine quelconque. Il bouge, a l'air de se débattre, mais il n'est pas attaché. Elle se précipite sur lui et essaie de trouver comment arrêter la machine, mais il n'y a rien. Et puis elle se rend compte des mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Et elle se fige, ravalant un haut-le-cœur.

Le monde s'était réduit à cette pièce, mais d'un coup, totu devient inexistant, à l'exception de l'homme devant elle. Elle ne voit, n'entend plus rien d'autre.

« Laissez-moi mourir ! S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi mourir ! Laissez-moi mourir ! Laissez-moi mourir ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez... »

Et puis la machine s'arrête, elle ne sait pas comment, mais s'en fiche. Elle attrape les mains de l'agent entre les siennes.

« Coulson, ça va aller. Reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens, » le supplie-t-elle. « Écoute ma voix, reviens. C'est fini. Ouvre les yeux. Phil, reviens. »

Il tourne la tête vers sa voix et cligne des paupières.

« Skye... Skye ? » gémit-il.

« Oh mon Dieu... oui, c'est moi, » répond-elle, s'effondrant presque sous la vague de soulagement qui la frappe.

Le cœur de la brune bat à tout rompre. Les mains de l'homme s'agrippent à sa veste alors celles de Skye effleurent les épaules, le cou caressent les joues, le front passent dans les cheveux. Quelques sanglots échappent au châtain, et elle a l'impression que son cœur explose de douleur alors elle se penche et passe une main derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre elle, le redressant en position à moitié assise. Il passe ses bras autour de Skye, comme il peut, l'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle a l'impression que c'est le cas, et ça lui fait peur.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. C'est fini, » souffle-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Skye... » répète-t-il, le visage caché dans son cou. « Skye... »

Elle le sent trembler contre elle.

« Je suis là, c'est fini. Elle ne te fera plus de mal. Je te le jure. »

« Skye... » murmure-t-il encore, entre deux sanglots.

C'est là qu'elle se rend compte.

Il pleure.

Coulson.

A.C.

Phil.

Celui pour qui...

Elle veut frapper, détruire la femme, encastrer sa tête dans le sol. Elle se sent commencer à trembler de rage, mais elle ne peut rien faire, parce qu'elle a la personne qui compte le plus entre ses bras.

Alors, elle le serre contre lui à l'en étouffer et, levant la tête vers le plafond, elle laisse sortir sa rage, son impuissance. Le hurlement la surprend elle-même. Elle hurle contre Raina, contre Hydra, contre le monde entier. Contre tous ceux qui lui ont un jour fait du mal. Contre Loki, contre Fury, et contre tous les autres. Il sursaute à son cri, et s'agrippe encore plus, alors elle arrête et se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Pardon, pardon, excuse-moi, » marmonne-t-elle, la voix enrouée. « Ça va, pardon. »

Elle arrive enfin à réfléchir un peu, passe et repasse lentement une main à l'arrière de la tête et dans la nuque de l'homme, qui, après de longues minutes, se détend progressivement, sans la lâcher. Elle voudrait juste le voir, son regard, savoir ce qu'il ressent, mais il la garde contre lui, crispant ses muscles dès qu'elle fait mine de se reculer.

« Phil... je veux juste te voir. S'il te plaît, » finit-elle par demander.

Elle attend patiemment, ne cherchant plus à se dégager. Finalement, encore de longues minutes plus tard, elle le sent desserrer les doigts dans son dos, lâchant la veste de la brune lentement. Elle n'ose faire un mouvement, elle est certaine qu'il refermera ses bras sur elle si elle fait mine de bouger un doigt. Alors elle le laisse faire et, finalement, elle a gagné un peu de latitude dans ses gestes. Sans se reculer, elle l'attrape par l'épaule.

Elle ne peut pas encore voir ses yeux, il a gardé la tête baissée, et elle ne veut pas le forcer, alors elle essaie de le faire un peu communiquer.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » demande-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » accepte-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ravale quelques larmes en pensant à combien il a dû crier pour abîmer ses cordes vocales ainsi.

« Ok. Passe juste tes jambes de mon côté, voilà, super.» demande-t-elle avec douceur.

Il est face à elle, assit sur le banc. Elle se penche pour attraper la télécommande et en faire baisser la hauteur, jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Coulson touchent terre.

« Tu es stable ? » Il hoche vaguement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il ne répond rien, mais elle voit sa main qui se tend un peu vers elle avant de retomber mollement sur le banc. Elle a de nouveau envie de hurler, mais elle se contente de gémir, en allant elle-même la chercher, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour être certaine qu'il ne la lâche pas.

« Regarde-moi, » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander, parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas croisé son regard et c'est en train de la tuer.

Elle a besoin de savoir qu'il est encore là, qu'il n'est pas totalement brisé. Le voir dans cet état semi-catatonique lui fait déjà assez peur comme ça. Mais il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, doucement.

« Phil... pourquoi ? » gémit-elle.

« Non, » répond-il simplement.

« Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, » insiste-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, en s'empêchant de le forcer à lever les yeux. « Phil... » murmure-t-elle une dernière fois, et elle déteste profondément la fêlure dans sa propre voix.

Elle doit être forte. Pour lui. Parce qu'il a besoin de s'appuyer sur elle.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais elle sent qu'il s'est crispé.

« Je suis mort, » lâche-t-il brusquement. « Je suis mort. Et ils ont... tellement de temps... tellement de fois... si mal, » gémit-il en penchant encore plus la tête en avant et elle ne peut pas rester à distance en espérant qu'il finisse par lever les yeux.

Elle se rapproche et l'enlace de nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots emporte Coulson. Il est plus bas qu'elle, maintenant qu'elle a baissé la table, alors il cale sa tête entre la poitrine et le menton de la brune, les bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant du bord pour pouvoir être le plus proche possible.

« Skye... » murmure-t-il de nouveau.

« Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je te le jure, » chuchote-t-elle et elle le sent hocher la tête. « Parle-moi, » demande-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

« Je voulais... »

I ne peut aller plus loin, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Elle sait ce qu'il veut dire.

« Mourir ? » finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il hoche de nouveau la tête.

« Et... est... est-ce que... tu veux encore... » elle déglutit, et espère qu'elle ne va pas craquer. « Mourir ? »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête, mais dans l'autre sens cette fois, et elle ferme les yeux de soulagement. Elle resserre ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. En tout cas... pas quand tu es là, » murmure-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entend à peine.

« Tu en as envie parfois ? » insiste-t-elle avec douceur, oblitérant purement et simplement la dernière partie de la phrase.

Elle n'est pas capable de gérer ça. Pas dans cette situation.

« Parfois, » confirme-t-il à voix basse. « Quand... j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais ne sert à rien, quand... je me sens trahi, ou déçu... que j'ai l'impression que ma vie m'échappe complètement, que Fury m'a... ramené à la vie juste pour servir ses intérêts... »

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu y pense souvent, » lâche-t-elle dans un murmure étranglé.

Il se recule un peu et enfin, _enfin_ , elle peut voir son regard à vif. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Elle qui a eu l'habitude de voir l'homme en maîtrise totale de ses moyens, qui porte son éternel masque au sourire amusé, au regard neutre – ou affectueux, au pire... – elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour lui. Elle ne peut rien faire. Et ça la tue.

« Hey... » souffle-t-il doucement. « Ça va aller, ok ? »

Elle laisse échapper un rire stupéfait.

« Non ! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse en levant les mains au ciel. « Non, ça ne va pas. C'est toi qui t'es fait torturer... »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment de la torture, » tente-t-il.

« Tu as raison, c'était pire ! Et moi je suis là, et je ne peux rien faire ! Je n'arrive qu'à souffrir pour toi, ce qui ne t'avance à rien et au final, c'est toi qui me rassures ! » finit-elle dans un éclat de voix.

Skye se détourne et passe une main sur son visage pour sécher les larmes qui s'accumulent dans ses yeux avant qu'elles sortent.

« Ok, désolée, ça va, je gère, » débite-t-elle.

Elle se retourne et sursaute en le découvrant debout, en train de tendre une main vers son épaule. Il attend qu'elle soit face à lui avant de finir son geste. Il est de nouveau plus grand qu'elle, alors elle lève un peu la tête pour lui parler. Elle a l'impression que les choses tournent plus rond, d'un coup, parce qu'il ne peut pas être autre chose que debout, à gérer les choses.

Mais il suffit qu'elle croise les prunelles grises pour que tout tombe à nouveau. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une, pourtant.

« Skye, ça va, je vais bien, » la rassure-t-il en pressant doucement son épaule.

Elle darde sur lui un regard tellement agacé qu'il secoue la tête.

« Je. Vais. Bien. » répète-t-il en détachant les mots. « Je ne dis pas que je pète le feu, mais ça va. J'au eu droit à quelques coups mais c'est tout. »

La brune secoue la tête à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas pour ton corps que je m'inquiète. Je sais qu'il récupérera, » rappelle-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts son arcade sourcilière droite éclatée. Elle laisse ensuite glisser sa main sur la joue du châtain, qui ferme les yeux. Elle le sent se tendre sous ses doigts et s'en inquiète immédiatement.

« Hey, Phil... » l'appelle-t-elle doucement.

L'agent rouvre les yeux et les plante dans ceux de la brune, qui sent son cœur arrêter de battre, avant de repartir violemment. Elle entrouvre la bouche pour chercher un peu d'air, avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Elle respire profondément, plusieurs fois, puis humecte ses lèvres devenues sèches.

Skye attend. Mais rien ne change. Les pupilles de l'autre agent sont toujours dilatés, son souffle court. Un sourire léger mais sincère au possible est affiché sur ses... lèvres...

 _Ses lèvres_.

Elle cligne des yeux, un peu perdue, et tombe dans son regard.

 _Oh Seigneur..._

 _..._

 _Oh putain de bordel de merde._

Ils ne bougent plus, et le temps est comme suspendu. Le châtain finit par refermer les yeux, et pencher la tête sur le côté pour s'appuyer sur sa main, dans un soupir.

La brune essaie de ne pas bouger, ne pas penser, se disant que ça va se calmer, qu'elle ne peut pas... qu'elle ne... et puis Coulson rouvre les paupières, et c'est toujours pareil. Le regard qu'il pose sur elle est insoutenable.

« Phil... » lâche-t-elle dans un souffle, posant son autre main sur la poitrine de l'agent en s'empêchant de bouger d'avantage.

Il regarde la main sur son torse et vient la recouvrir d'une des siennes, avec une douceur qui fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'espionne. Puis il la regarde, un peu perdu, et au milieu de toute la souffrance, de ce qu'il vient d'endurer, il y a de l'affection et de l'espoir.

« Skye ? » lui demande-t-il, avec hésitation.

Elle n'arrive pas à répondre, elle n'ose pas, elle a peur de tout casser, que ça vienne de son imagination. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres encore sèches et elle le voit suivre des yeux le geste, avant qu'il la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux, un peu hésitant... un peu gêné. Alors... _ça_ , elle n'a pas pu l'imaginer, hein ?

Elle se rapproche de quelques centimètres, et vraiment, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'espace entre eux. Ses mains à lui se posent sur les hanches de la brune, lentement, et il la regarde, les sourcils un peu froncés, comme pour être certain que lui non plus n'imagine rien.

Skye ne peut plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de Coulson. Elle sent les doigts sur ses hanches se crisper et la rapprocher de lui, encore un peu, quelques centimètres de plus. La main qu'elle avait laissé sur sa poitrine remonte dans le cou de l'agent, et sous ses doigts, elle le sent frissonner. Il y a une lueur de souffrance dans le regard acier, mais elle part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Et _ça_ remet Skye en contact avec la réalité.

Il est en état de choc.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-elle, à peine audible.

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

« Oui, » répond-il seulement, mais elle voit, elle _sent_ qu'il dit la vérité. « Et toi ? Tu es plutôt chamboulée. »

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, parce que ce que oui, elle est chamboulée. Complètement retournée, même. Mais, lorsqu'il s'agit de Coulson, ne l'a-t-elle pas toujours été ? Elle se rend compte qu'elle a toujours sur-réagit lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec lui qu'avec les autres. Et elle ne va pas plus loin. En réalité, elle n'a besoin de se rappeler que d'une chose pour donner sa réponse. Si elle devait choisir entre n'importe qui et lui, si elle devait sacrifier cent, mille personnes pour le sauver, si elle devait donner sa vie pour une seule personne, si elle devait passer à l'ennemi... ce serait pour lui.

« Je suis certaine, » murmure-t-elle finalement.

Une des mains du châtain remonte lentement le long de ses côtes, provoquant une série de frissons à la brune. Il sourit en les sentant, et elle se rend compte qu'il s'en amuse. Il la pose ensuite sur son épaule, et remonte jusqu'à sa joue, remet quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et soupire profondément. Il se rapproche encore et colle leurs fronts ensembles.

« Enfin, » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

La brune a mille questions à poser, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Elle veut lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser, mais elle suit son rythme à lui, refusant de le brusquer. Elle a beau avoir l'esprit complètement embrumé, elle se rappelle encore de ce qu'il vient de vivre.

L'autre main de l'homme se met à courir dans son dos, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires, caressant, effleurant. Il remonte lentement sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle a l'impression qu'elle va devenir folle. Il continue ce manège quelques minutes supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

« Tu veux me faire mourir de combustion spontanée ou tu vas finir par m'embrasser ? » susurre-t-elle.

Il se redresse, juste assez pour la regarder, et sourit.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où tu peux te contenir, » souffle-t-il.

Elle en est bouche bée, mais en même temps, ce gars est la personnification du titillement. Pour tout. Alors que ce soit le cas pour ça aussi, ça ne l'étonne pas tant que ça finalement. Sauf qu'elle aussi sait faire ce genre de choses.

« Deux, choses, » souffle-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque, en rapprochant leurs visages. « Un : je suis meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu, alors méfie-toi du retour de bâton. Deux : je te déconseille de me pousser à bout dans un endroit où le reste de l'équipe peut nous tomber dessus n'importe quand, où il y a potentiellement des micros et des caméras partout, » finit-elle, sentant le souffle de l'agent sur ses lèvres.

Et puis elle décide de ne pas la laisser répondre, comblant l'espace les séparant encore.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Oublié ce qu'il vient de vivre. Il n'a plus mal, plus peur, et surtout, envie de vivre. Il n'a qu'une chose en tête. Qu'une personne.

Skye.

Et là, avec elle dans ses bras... une seule pensée affleure.

It _is_ a magical place.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Encore plein de fluff... Je n'arrête pas en ce moment.**

 **Le texte n'a pas été bêtareadé, et surtout je n'ai relu qu'en diagonale, alors j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de coquilles.**

 **Bien entendu, c'est May qui débranche la machine, et qui s'esquive en voyant que Phil et Daisy ne la voient même pas. Et qui monte la garde pour empêcher les autres d'entrer XD**


End file.
